Good Girls Go Bad
by machi-tan
Summary: Song fic. KibaHina. Please read. Rated to be safe.


**I was incredibly bored, and I heard this song so I thought _pourquoi pas?_**

**So here it is my first song fic. I wrote it in like 30 minutes.**

**I don't own Naruto or Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.**

_

* * *

_

I know your type

_  
__Yeah daddy's lil girl__  
__Just take a bite__  
__Let me shake up your world__  
__Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__I'm gonna make you lose control_

Kiba stood in the back of the club with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. His eyes landed on a girl around his age. She had dark hair and pearl white eyes. She looked so much more innocent then the other girls at the club. Yet there was something that called him. It wasn't her breast, though she had a damn fine rack. It was something he couldn't place, but he knew he wanted her.

All his friends saw where his attention was.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Shino asked.

"Nah I've see her before." Naruto said. "She's really shy and won't speak."

Kiba watched her again. Their eyes met she blushed madly.

"Plus she seems like a total daddy's girl." Sasuke added.

All the guys nodded but Kiba. Kiba just smirked.

"I bet I can get her."

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__You were hanging in the corner__  
__With your five best friends__  
__You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist__  
__I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__Good girls go bad__  
__Good girls go_

Hinata stood in the corner of the club. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hanabi stood beside her. Ino noticed the shy girls blush.

"Whatcha blushing at?" Ino asked putting an arm around her. Ino's eyes followed Hinata's until they locked on a shaggy haired brunette. Ino smiled, "Oh he's cute." This caught the other girls attention. They all focused on the man Hinata's focus was on.

"Oh that's Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura explained.

"Oh Kiba? I've heard he's a trouble maker." Tenten said, "You shouldn't be seen with him."

Hinata just smiled as her pearl eyes remained on him. She took in a deep breath wanting to meet him. She slowly exhaled "I'm going to go talk to him." She decided. Her friends began to try and persuade her not to they told her what they knew about him.

_I know your type__  
__Boy you're dangerous__  
__Yeah you're that guy__  
__I'd be stupid to trust__  
__But just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__You make me want to lose control_

Hinata processed what she knew from her friends information. He was a rebel, a dirty, leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, adrenaline seeking, bad boy. But he just temped her and called to her like Eden's delicate fruit of knowledge. She debated if she should go talk to him. Well Eve was the first one to eat the forbidden fruit, just one bit couldn't hurt.

_She was so shy__  
__Til I drove her wild_

Her feet moved towards him, ignoring her friends protest, along with Temari and Ino's encouraging.

He saw her coming his way and before he realized it he was walking to meet her.

They stood facing each other as the sea of people around them kept dancing.

"H-hi." Hinata stuttered a blush rising on her delicate face.

"Hey." Kiba responded, his voice cool and calm. They looked at each other for a moment before Kiba asked, "Hey, you wana dance?"

Hinata's eyes lit up as he took her and led her to the middle of the dance floor. The music pounded against their ears as the rhythm bounced through them, causing their bodies to dance with it.

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place__  
__Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
__And he got a way with them girls in the back__  
__Actin' like they too hot to dance_

As the couples bodies moved in sync guys tied to come up to dance with the Hyuuga girl. Each and every one got rejected by Hinata. She was a tease as a dancer. She would get closer to Kiba continue to dance against him before turning tomato red and backing a few steps away.

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place__  
__Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance__  
__And he got a way with them girls in the back__  
__Actin' like they too hot to dance_

Several girls noticed the rebel Inuzuka and tried to grind against him. The brunette just stepped away from them and put his arm around Hinata dancing closer and closer to her with every step.

_I make them good girls go bad__  
__I make them good girls go__  
__Them good girls go bad__  
__Good girls go bad_

Kiba saw Hinata was getting tired and pulled her out of the sweaty crowd and lead her outside. They stopped in front of a vintage motorcycle. He grabbed one of the two helmets that were sitting on the handles and handed it to her. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere...more secluded."

Hinata looked down at the helmet she held in her hands. She looked up at Kiba as he got on his bike and started it. He was the guy she just met that night, the one her friends warned her about, and he was wanting to go God knows where with her.

The brunette noticed she hadn't gotten on yet. He looked back at her. "You coming?"

Hinata looked back at building then at him and nodded. She strapped on the helmet and climbed on the motorcycle. Kiba revved the engine and sped off as Hinata held her arms tightly around his waist.

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go_

_

* * *

_

**SINCE YOU'RE READING THIS YOU MUST WRITE A REVIEW!**

**machi-tan**


End file.
